Wait for Me
by grandlarseny
Summary: achived: The Eve Wars have ended, Mariemaia has been defeated...all that's left for Heero is...Relena.
1. She was his reason for everything. And h...

Author's Note: Another older one of mine. This was written roughly a year and half ago. At least that's when it was completed, so maybe a little more than that.  
  
I wrote this as a step-by-step approach to how Relena and Heero would eventually confess their love to each other, instead of the usual one-shot everyone seemed to do back then. Along with my fictional events, I also counted all the official ones, so heads up on references to Endless Waltz or Blind Target or Ground Zero. Either one.  
  
Also, I began writing this before I had actually seen the end of the series, or Endless Waltz, so that's why Relena is still a Peacecraft. Simply because I didn't know any better. I hope you enjoy this even though it's not a new fic of mine. Thanks for reading this rather drawn-out author's note. Ah yes, and Gundam Wing definitely doesn't belong to me, despite my entreaty's to Santa.  
  
  
  
  
  
Wait for Me  
  
(fic title contributed by Carebear)  
  
She looked out her window and sighed. The sights that met her blue blue eyes were cheery and heart warming but when you don't have anyone to share the vision with it loses some of it's appeal. Besides the constant battle for peace doesn't allow holidays.  
  
"Miss Relena"  
  
The sound of her trusted butler shook her from the feelings of loneliness looming in her mind.  
  
"Yes Pagan?" Relena answered softly, turning to see her butler standing in the doorframe, all dressed for the frigid weather outside.  
  
"Well I know that your all alone since your mother....and then your brother..well I don't want you to be here all alone for the holidays and I wanted to know if you would like to come with me to my brothers house ...I mean your practically family already......" Pagan broke off unsure of what else to say.  
  
Relena gave him a melancholy smile and shook her head,  
  
"That's very kind of you Pagan but I should be fine here" .....It's not the first Christmas I'll be spending alone she finished mentally.  
  
"Are you sure Miss Relena because I'm sure they'd be happy...  
  
Relena held up one hand to silence the rest of his generous offer.  
  
"Go and be with your family Pagan.... I'll make sure I'll take very good care of myself. ..Besides," she added crossing her fingers "Duo is going to stop by later tomorrow with Hilde for a little Christmas get together."  
  
She hoped the lie would be enough to convince her butler to go.  
  
"Well" .......  
  
"Go!" Relena teased making a shooing motion with her hands.  
  
"Alright Miss Relena you take care ...Merry Christmas!" Pagan called to her before walking out the door.  
  
"Merry Christmas" she whispered to no one in particular.  
  
She walked back to the window were she had been reflecting moments before. The quiet and emptiness of the house was a constant reminder of her sadness. She watched the fluffy white snowflakes twirl and dance in the wind. Her finger lightly traced the faces of the people she missed so much.  
  
Her father........  
  
A victim of an angry time. Peace had killed him...or rather ...the pursuit of peace. A memory flashed in her mind. Snowflakes...one of the rare Christmases he had managed to get away from his work. They had played in the snow for hours. "Every snow flake is different he told her...just like people. The ache in Relena's chest intensified. Her finger began to outline a different face.  
  
Her mother.....  
  
Funny how when a politician dies you can't even escape the pity it's so suffocating, but when his wife dies in a car accident a week after his death you can barely get family members to come to pay their last respects. This was the event that had almost undone her. But with the discovery of her real identity she felt that all was not lost...she still had people who needed her. Another memory came flooding back to her. Dancing....twirling....She used to dance with her mother. It had been one of the things her mother had enjoyed most. Spinning on the wooden floors in slippery cotton socks with her baby girl. A tear slipped down her cheek splashing onto the cold floor beneath her. Her finger began a new path.  
  
Her brother..........  
  
Millardo was not dead. She knew it. It had to be true. They never found a body. That's what she always told herself. He was her only living relative. She was an orphan now, without biological or adoptive parents to take care of her. It overwhelmed her at times. That's when she needed her older brother. To sort of put it all in perspective. But she hadn't seen him since the war ended four months ago. And one cannot live on hope forever. She reached back in the recesses of her mind trying to find a memory where he was not a bitter solider but just simply her older brother Milliardo........ah there it was ..... fluffy...white......they used to have pillow fights. When she was a tiny little thing. The feathers would explode from their cases and rain down on them, soft little tickles wherever they touched. Of course they'd always have to pick them up later. She stared into the darkness beyond the snowy valley, silently wishing for his presence. Then her finger began to trace the final face.  
  
......Her Obsession.  
  
Heero Yuy, Heero Yuy, Heero Yuy. No matter how many times she uttered his name he never came. She wouldn't go as far as to say she loved him...no...that would be foolish. To love someone you have just begun to know??  
  
But she cared for him immensely. When he looked at her she could see the pain and the battles frozen forever in his arctic eyes. She wanted to heal that pain she wanted to undo those battles and she wanted to melt those eyes as they had done to her.  
  
But he always ran before she could act. She had always felt a bit foolish chasing after him as she did. But she needed to know ....did he reciprocate her feelings? She was sure, now, that he didn't. All she was to him was a reason to fight; an icon to protect. She remembered the wind......the wind......she had handed him the invitation to her birthday smiling prettily , a thin facade to cover the anxiety she was feeling.  
  
She wasn't prepared to see him callously rip the invitation in two. Tears formed in her eyes as she choked out a single word. ....Why?  
  
Again she wasn't prepared for him to, very gently...almost in a revered way...wipe away the salty drops that had escaped their prison. A death threat followed in the wake of his hand. And he left with the wind hissing and whistling and moaning adding to the confusion Relena felt inside.  
  
That had been the beginning alright. She ached to see him again even if it was only to have him fulfill the promise he made long ago. Dwelling on the empty feelings inside, the tears began to fall with more frequency as Relena Peacecraft's huddled form sniffled away her Christmas eve.  
  
  
  
***********  
  
He stumbled through the streets, his balance off kilter. Damn that Duo he cursed the American mentally.  
  
You go and visit a comrade and ally to lose some of your Christmas blues and what does he do?? He gets you drunk. Duo had always known Heero had been a easy drunk. Two beers and he's barely coherent. Oh sure Heero's mind could still think in the same old rational manner but under the influence of alcohol his body only seems to obey the irrational side of his mind. The side that whispered possibilities unheard of. The side that was telling his body that it.....he...wanted to see Relena Peacecraft again .......right now in fact. And of course his legs obeyed.  
  
The wind blew eerily through the branches of the barren trees reminding Heero of the first time he saw her. I mean REALLY saw her. When he first came around at the beach she was there bending over him telling him to lie still. Then he was too preoccupied with the fear that he would be discovered to notice her features. Then the second time in class he was too busy acting indifferent to notice her. It had been that afternoon. He had been looking upon the beautiful scenery the Earth had to offer.  
  
  
  
"Here you go" she had said. He sighed mentally. He didn't need this. He automatically ripped the invitation in two hoping that it would get the message across to this persistent girl. That's when he heard the indrawn gasp followed by a hurt little "Why?". 'Oh shit' he had thought, turning to face her with the intent of glaring at her. ' I didn't mean to make her cr....'  
  
His thoughts had been interrupted when he saw her face. She was beautiful. Her aquamarine eyes were large and sparkly with unshed tears. He was entranced. He watched as one of the crystalline drops made it's way down her flawless cheek. He reached up and brushed it away. The feeling of smooth skin under his calloused knuckles brought him back to reality.  
  
'Damn it! I shouldn't be comforting her I should be getting rid of her. She knows too much.'  
  
And somewhere in the back of his mind the irrational part murmured "and now she's one of your only weaknesses." So he did what any of the other Gundam piolets would have done. He threatened her life. After all part of his mission was to eliminate all obstacles. And she was definitely a obstacle.  
  
Except when the time came to terminate her, he found himself reluctant. He became even more alarmed when he tried to shoot her. He couldn't pull the trigger. His finger could tighten on it all it wanted but it never could make the final tug.  
  
Then that idiot Maxwell had shot him, causing him all sorts of trouble. But even then she was gracious towards him. Patching up his wounds with scraps of her party dress and then visiting him in the hospital. What did he ever do to deserve such kindness from such a person. That's when it hit him......a low blow indeed. He realized he hadn't done anything. Not a god damn single thing. And here she was putting her life on the line for him, a boy she barely knows.  
  
He didn't deserve her.  
  
He knew then that he must forget about her. To show his feelings would encourage her. He didn't want anything to happen to her. Even if she never got near a battlefield he knew that she would at least suffer heartbreak.  
  
He wanted her to be happy and in order for that goal to be obtained he must forget about her and bottle up his feelings for her. It was his way of protecting the angelic Relena Peacecraft. That had been at the beginning of the war. It was long over and he was still thinking about her, worrying about her, wanting her. She was his reason for everything. And he could never tell her. But even with that very thought in mind he trudged up the driveway to the Peacecraft mansion.  
  
******** 


	2. As she climbed into her bed a little voi...

AN: Just for some redundancy, this is one of the old fics of mine, so don't expect a masterpiece, but it was fun to write, so hopefully it'll be fun for you guys to read ^_~ Enjoy and please leave feedback!  
  
  
  
His steps took him closer and closer to the large regal doors looming ahead.  
  
'No!' part of him screamed 'this is a mistake!'  
  
'Yes' the other part answered 'This is what you want'.  
  
'Relena is the only one who ever makes me this unsure about myself' he thought.  
  
Preoccupied with his internal struggle he didn't realize that he had opened the door and was inside. He froze waiting for something to happen. Had she heard? Several minutes passed before he was confident she had no idea he was there.  
  
He prowled around the hall searching until he found a door. It led into a very conservative room with a desk. 'This must be her study' he decided. He had the fear of being discovered but all of a sudden it didn't matter anymore because he was here and he could study her tastes and smell the faint fragrance of her perfume and admire the clean scroll of her handwriting.  
  
Maybe the alcohol was making him bold. Maybe it was because he hadn't seen her in so long. Whatever it was he was glad it was there. He moved onto the next door. First he noticed the huge expanse of windows. Next he noticed the sleeping figure in a chair close to the reflective glass. Honey colored hair spilled over its' shoulder and glowed in the moonlight.  
  
It was her.  
  
He crept in closer, his breath catching in his throat at the sight of her slumbering face. 'Still beautiful' he thought. He looked at her for a while before brushing a stray lock of hair from her face. He noted the silky soft texture.  
  
"Why do you affect me the way you do??" he whispered to her even though he knew she was asleep. "Is it because I care for you?"  
  
That's when he heard her stirring. Her eyes fluttered open and he saw the signs that soon she would be fully awake. With quick motions and a lot of reluctance he ran from the room and out of the front somehow managing to close each door softly.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
She felt a soft touch and heard hushed words. She opened her eyes groggily to see Heero standing above her. She closed them again.  
  
'Wait a minute!' ..she thought 'Heero!!' She opened her eyes again but he was no where to be seen. Then very softly she heard a door close...probably in the front foyer. 'That was odd' she thought. Was he here or was he not?  
  
Knowing her she probably imagined it. Confused and tired she headed up to bed. Maybe she'd sleep in. God knows she could use a little extra rest. As she climbed into her bed a little voice nagged 'he was here he was here'. Relena wished she trusted herself enough to believe that. 


	3. All she wanted to do was escape.

1 April AC 197  
  
The heat was unbearable. It felt as if his clothes would melt to his skin.  
  
A beam broke and fell in front of him. He used his axe to get through it. The flames danced seductively luring him deeper into the inferno. A child's voice could be heard. He followed it. There he was!  
  
A little boy no more than 4 was crouched in a corner staring fearfully at the fire licking up the draperies.  
  
"Hey kid!" Heero yelled praying that his voice wouldn't be lost in the roar of the flames.  
  
The child looked up. His sooty face mirrored relief as he was scooped up in the arms of the fireman. Heero looked behind him. The way he had come was now blocked by the twisty spirals of light. He looked at the window. 'Uh I hate it when I have to do this. Always gets the damn news team on my butt.  
  
He looked down at the child. Two dusty tracks down his face bore witness to the fact he was crying. "Just hold on" Heero told the child reassuringly. '1....2....3..' he counted mentally and leapt out the window. He heard the little boy shout and cling to him. The sensation of falling brought back a memory from the past.  
  
Only this time, if he had a parachute, he wouldn't need Relena to get him to open it. He long since learned the value of a human life. It was the value of his own he was working on now. He grabbed blindly for a handhold, anything to keep them from becoming pancakes. One of the fire escapes brushed by Heero's hand.  
  
He grabbed onto it with a death grip, tightening his hold on the little boy. He hung about five stories up by one hand. If it weren't for his training he'd have probably blacked out by now.  
  
The fire department sent up a ladder. Heero climbed down it with great ease despite the extra weight in his left arm. He gave the little boy to an ambulance attendant.  
  
"He may have some lung damage after being exposed to the smoke for so long", Heero told her.  
  
The attendant nodded. He turned around and came face to face with the rather large Fire captain.  
  
"YUY! IF YOU EVER TRY SUCH A STUPID STUNT AGAIN I SWEAR I'LL HAVE YOU ASS FOR DINNER!!" he bellowed at the top of his lungs.  
  
Heero showed no reaction to this little hissy fit outside but inside he really wanted to give the guy a what for. If he hadn't done what he had then both he AND the boy would've died. He didn't do it to show off, he did it to save lives!  
  
But of course, he didn't say this. It would just draw attention to him and that's NOT what he needed right now.  
  
"Understood sir" Heero replied dutifully.  
  
"You're dismissed!" The chief spat out as he turned around to make his fury known to another unsuspecting firefighter.  
  
Heero sighed and looked behind him. The reporters were swarming ready to surround him. It was time he got going.  
  
Heero went back to the fire department and changed out of his uniform to his normal jeans and tank top. He jogged down the street to the local pub, which is where he was meeting his long-standing ally and friend Duo Maxwell. He walked in letting the door close behind him.  
  
"Hey Heero!" He heard a familiar voice call from the corner of the restaurant area. He walked over to Duo and sat down in a booth seat.  
  
That's what he liked about places like this. All the seats were booth's and it was almost always dark and loud. A perfect place if you don't want to be noticed.  
  
Duo grinned at him before speaking  
  
"So whatcha been up to? You gotta job or are you still living on the edge?"  
  
"I'm a firefighter actually." A momentary look of surprise passed Duo's face before he comfortably accepted it.  
  
  
  
" Huh," Duo said " I always assumed that you'd be some sort of computer genius once you settled down a bit." The ever present grin lit up his face once more. "So why did you decide to become a firefighter?  
  
"It was more inconspicuous than a computer genius."  
  
At this remark Duo started cracking up making Heero smile a bit. At first he hadn't been sure about meeting Duo here. It had been a long time since he last saw him… well actually he hadn't seen him since the Mariemaia incident, and he had expected that things would be strained and awkward.  
  
Obviously he had forgotten what Duo was like. And surprise of surprises, it actually felt NICE being able to talk to someone about your life. 'I guess this means your beginning to lighten up', Heero thought, almost as if he were talking to himself. 'Of course, you still carry your gun and you still hon your reflexes every chance you get. But hey, it's a start.' He leaned back into his seat watching as Duo regained control.  
  
"So," Duo was back at it. "Why all the need for secrecy? It's been a year and a half since the war and the last really big thing that happened was the Mariemaia incident and that was over four months ago."  
  
Heero looked at him calmly.  
  
"I guess I just take a little more time than most."  
  
Duo nodded understanding exactly what he meant.  
  
" So how are you doing, Duo? Are things with Hilde going ok? Heero asked surprising himself.  
  
Heero realized that if Duo had called him up a year ago to do this he would have never agreed. It's funny how having a somewhat normal life could alter one's disposition so drastically. He looked at Duo noticing the serious expression that had come over his face.  
  
" To be honest, Heero, I think I'm in love with her."  
  
The statement didn't shock Heero in the slightest. Even someone as blind as he, could see that Hilde and Duo would not stay friends forever. He stayed silent waiting for his friend to go on. He wasn't disappointed.  
  
" When I went into business with her I was prepared for everything. Bankruptcy, dizzying success, everything. I never thought I'd fall for my partner." He let out a helpless little laugh. "But I guess I'm no worse than you with Relena."  
  
Heero gave him a little glare from underneath his bangs to show that the topic was NOT open for discussion.  
  
"So what'll you have?" The waitress had come. They ordered and talked and had, generally, a very pleasant night out.  
  
*********  
  
The screams pierced her ears. It took her a moment to realize that they were her own. She sat up in her bed heart thumping tears streaming down her face, gasping for breath.  
  
'Oh god another nightmare.' She shook her head trying to clear the images of her burning kingdom from her mind.  
  
She had always told herself that she did what she had to. Apparently her unconscious had it's own opinion. The room seemed to be closing in on her, her guilt and loneliness threatened to swallow her up.  
  
'I need to get out of here', she thought frantically. She pulled on some clothes and brushed her hair and then was out the door to go on a walk.  
  
What she didn't realize is that she was trying to run away from her demons. She shut the door to the hotel room quietly. She'd be tired at the peace conference tomorrow, but she didn't care. All she wanted to do was escape.  
  
**************  
  
Heero stood at the edge of the bridge looking into the shimmering water letting his mind wander. He didn't know why but whenever he wanted to think he always came here. It was always so peaceful. Not to mention beautiful. Dinner tonight had been…dare he say it…fun.  
  
It was good to finally have some human contact. He watched as the light from the moon reflect off ripples in the water. That's when he heard approaching footsteps.  
  
Out of instinct he concealed himself in the shadows.  
  
********  
  
Relena approached the bridge. Why had she come here of all places? The thought was discarded as she approached the edge.  
  
She looked down into the depths of the swirling current. She wished that water would envelope her. She wished there was someway to make her heartbreak and emptiness and pain go away.  
  
The tears she was unwilling to shed stung her eyes. A few managed to spill out. She wiped them away furiously. No one. She had no one. Her brother had disappeared again. He probably didn't want to have to shoulder the burden of a younger sister anymore.  
  
Pagan had passed away less than two months ago. Her one anchor was gone. She didn't hire another butler in his place. Honestly she could take care of herself but Pagan seemed to enjoy doing that for her. Besides, whenever he was around the world wasn't quite so miserable.  
  
But now it was all different. Everyone she had ever needed or loved …gone. Everyone who had ever needed or loved her…gone. What was the point of even being here when everyone she wanted to be with wasn't? Why did she even bother to stay on the mortal plane?  
  
She looked at the water. It wasn't really a long way down. But there was always the current. She was scared. But she'd do it. She got up and stood on the rail. They'd find her body eventually. People that didn't even know her would be sad but they wouldn't cry. Life would go on and she'd be where she wanted to be…gone. She took a deep breath. It was time to put an end to her misery.  
  
************** 


	4. And then he saw her body disappear over ...

..................Chp 4 ....................  
  
Heero looked at the owner of the footsteps.  
  
Relena.  
  
Of all the people in the world he had least expected her. 'I guess we have the same taste' he thought sardonically. 'I wonder why she's out so late. It's almost midnight. She should be more careful.'  
  
But as he looked at her some other emotion clouded over his concern. He gazed at her thinking how lovely her eyes were. They were all sparkly like the time when he had ripped up her invitation.  
  
That made him stop. She had been crying then. Which means.... He glanced over at her again. He was just in time to see two silvery streams slid down her cheeks only to be wiped away in a jerky angry movement. Something was very wrong here. Relena never cried unless she was seriously hurting.  
  
He almost gasped out loud when he saw her climb onto the rail. What the hell does she think she's doing! What if she fell!! He caught a glimpse of her face. He knew desperation when he saw it. 'Holy shit!' he thought. Everything made sense now. He ran towards her to stop what she was trying to accomplish. He'd be damned before he'd let her commit suicide.  
  
****************  
  
'Well I guess this is goodbye.'  
  
No one would mourn, so she didn't worry about leaving anyone behind. The two blue-eyed men in her life, one prussian , one aquamarine like herself, had made it quite clear that they were not interested in becoming part of her life. It's not like she really blamed them. They weren't responsible for her. They weren't obligated to care. She just wish they had.  
  
"Goodbye Millardo" She whispered, "Goodbye......Heero."  
  
And with that she jumped.  
  
************  
  
He heard her whisper as he approached.  
  
"Goodbye Millardo…Goodbye...Heero"  
  
And then he saw her body disappear over the railing. A cry of pure anguish was ripped from his throat as he leapt off the side of the bridge after her. He was falling falling falling.  
  
SPLASH! The cold water was like a slap in the face to him. He was just glad that the fall alone didn't kill him. He looked for her under the water. There was high visibility and for that he was thankful. He surfaced for air and dove under again.  
  
There! A flash of blonde. He kicked his legs over to her, grabbed her, and then began to swim upward. He gasped for air as he broke the surface. Fighting hard against the current Heero made it to the shoreline. He lay her on the ground.  
  
'Oh my god' he thought 'she's not breathing.'  
  
He immediately began administer CPR.  
  
'Please breathe please breathe. Please don't take her now.' This was the closest he ever got to praying in his life. One two three. Breath. One two three. Breath. All of a sudden she began to cough up water. Heero's knees felt weak with relief. He patted her back gently as she expelled all the water in her lungs.  
  
Her eyes widened in shock when she saw who her rescuer was. Her mouth opened and closed soundlessly before she launched into a tirade.  
  
"Why did you save me?!" She demanded. " I wanted to die! And, if I'm under the right impression you wouldn't mind it so much either."  
  
Heero was not expecting this reaction. Plus now that he was over his initial relief he had some yelling of his own to do.  
  
"What the hell were you thinking!! Did you think that it would make things better if you jumped!? Did you think that no one would care!? That no one would CRY!?"  
  
  
  
Relena gasped. His words rung far more true than she wanted to admit. Heero knew that he had a struck a chord. He knew because he had been down that road, he knew what it felt like to want to die. Or to cease caring if you did.  
  
"Heero I don't want to be here. There are other foreign ministers out there, with much more expertise than me. My only family left alive hasn't bothered to show his face in four months, my dearest friend in the world passed away two months ago....... and ........you....Well you ignore me. There is no one for me to love and no one who loves me. When that happens a person dies inside! A life is meaningless and miserable without people." Her voice was full of emotion the tears streaming down her cheeks, her face mirroring the infinite sadness in her soul.  
  
So this was one of the true faces of Relena Peacecraft. Heero felt a ache slowly build in his chest with each drop that fell from her beautiful eyes. He wanted to see those eyes shimmer with laughter not tears.  
  
"Don't do that Relena" He murmured wiping them away.  
  
The only thing his command did was bring more. The force of her sobs made her body shake. He wanted to do something but he was at a loss as to what. All of a sudden, as if some instinct long dormant awoke, Heero gathered her into his arms. He was hugging her. This was something totally alien to him but it felt right. He stroked her wet hair awkwardly making crooning noises in his throat.  
  
"Please " He whispered "Don't cry. I hate it when you cry."  
  
Heero couldn't understand what was coming over him. This is not good, the rational side said. This is going beyond protection. The irrational side said, you almost lost her. Hold her while you still can. And he felt another tightening in his chest but this one didn't feel bad. No it felt...he didn't know how it felt. It scared the hell out of him.  
  
As Relena calmed down it registered in her mind that Heero was holding her and trying to comfort her. Trying was the keyword here. The embrace was awkward, as were his movements. She guessed he hadn't done this before. And for some reason or another, the fact that he was so awkward endeared him to her. Maybe, the voice of Relena's hope whispered, maybe he does care about you. The thought was staggering. But she had to know.  
  
"Why did you save me?"Her voice was tiny and muffled against his chest. But it was insistent.  
  
"I don't know" That was the truth. Well not entirely. He was beginning to get a clue. But he didn't feel like sharing his theories with her.  
  
"Heero...." Relena said trying to form a good question in her mind... "What do you want from me!" She jerked her head up to look at him. That had been a mistake...or a blessing. Their eyes locked.  
  
'I'm going to drown' he thought. 'I'm going to drown in those endless blue eyes.'  
  
He realized she had asked him a question. 'What do you want from me!'  
  
  
  
"I want this" He answered before lowering his mouth to hers.  
  
Her mind raced, thoughts jumbled up like pieces to a puzzle. But one thought stood out crystal clear in her mind. He's kissing me. So kiss him back you twit! Suddenly the voice of Relena Peacecraft's hope was no longer a whisper. So she did what it suggested.  
  
'Oh my god' he thought 'what am I doing! Oh my god what is SHE doing!?'  
  
But as the surprise melted away he relaxed as he let the comfort and sweetness of the kiss wash over him. Enveloped in a wake of touch and warmth, both savored the long awaited contact until they had to break off for air, each breathing heavily.  
  
Relena liked the way she felt. It was all warm and tingly despite the fact that her clothes were wet.  
  
Heero liked the way he felt. 'I should kiss Relena more often.' The irrational side whispered, how about now. To his surprise the rational side was in full agreement. Damn hormones. 'Well' he thought looking over at her wistfully 'As much as I would like to pursue this it would not be a good idea. Near death experiences and passion are not a good mix.'  
  
Fatigue and the power of her kiss with Heero had left Relena emotionally drained. She wanted to sleep.  
  
"I better be going" She said rather lamely. Heero nodded gently.  
  
"Relena" He said, "Don't try anything like that again. If you feel like that again.....well......just know that I'm still here."  
  
A tiny smile lit up her features.  
  
"I'll keep that in mind. Goodbye. Heero." She began to walk up the incline back to the street where she hailed a cab.  
  
His eyes followed her the whole way before he started to walk back to his place. Despite the fact that he was wet, and his shoes sloshed, colors seemed more vibrant, lights shone brighter, and all of a sudden, tomorrow was exciting.  
  
*********  
  
AN: Some more reiteration. One of my oldest stories, but I kinda like it. Hope you do to. That is all! 


	5. Prussian blue eyes and awkward embraces ...

AN: Apparently many people thought that with chapter four I had concluded the story- Ah ha ha. I wish. :P I have 12 chapters total to post, so stay with me here. Posting this one just so everyone knows that this story is indeed, not done. That is all.  
  
  
  
.................Chp 5.................... AC 197 July  
  
Relena walked out of the gray and white building. Her smile was so bright many people on the street had to suppress the urge to blink. She did it. This was her last day of therapy!  
  
After her attempted suicide Relena knew that she needed to talk to someone and she didn't exactly have Heero's home phone number. So she came here to the private office of Dr. Whitenburg a highly recommended therapist.  
  
She was of course, incredibly nervous the first day. She remembered it so clearly.  
  
"Yes?" the women at the reception office asked.  
  
"Oh um yes I'm here to see Dr. Whitenburg. I believe I made an appointment."  
  
"What's your name please?"  
  
"My name is Relena Darlian" She had chosen to go by her lesser known surname. If she had gone as Relena Peacecraft this little trip would be all over the tabloids in a red hot minute.  
  
"Ah yes you can go right in Ms. Darlian, Dr. Whitenburg is waiting."  
  
So Relena adjusted her purse took a deep breath and walked into the room. She was surprised to see that the room was not gray and formal as she had expected but it was pastel yellow and white. The combination reminded her much of her kitchen at home and she found herself relaxing.  
  
An older man around 50 or so turned around. He was of a sturdy build, had steel gray hair that was a bit curly and a smile that fit well with his face. 'He reminds me of the classic grandpa' she mused.  
  
"Ah you must be Ms. Darlian!" He boomed in a jovial voice reinforcing her first impression of a grandfatherly figure "Come in and have a seat!"  
  
Relena walked over to the worn overstuffed sofa grateful that the man was so personable. Her immediate liking of Dr. Whitenburg made her feel much more comfortable and she knew that the more comfortable she was the more she'd open up.  
  
" So Relena......may I call you Relena?" He asked, an almost comical hesitancy in his voice.  
  
"Relena's fine, Dr. Whitenburg." Relena said not being able to keep the smile off her face.  
  
"Oh call me Joe. So Relena what brings you to my office?"  
  
Relena felt the smile slip off her face as she recalled the past 2 years. But they would get into that later. Best now to work on the most prominent problem.  
  
"Well...you see " Relena was having a little bit of trouble just launching into the subject. She breathed deeply gathering herself. " A few nights ago" she said forcing herself to tell this man. She may like him but it was very hard to trust a person you just met. "A few nights ago I was on a business trip. I had a nightmare. It was about the war. You see I lost many things that I held dear in that war including my father and home" Relena explained, cleverly skirting around the fact that the dream had been about the Cinq Kingdom.  
  
She was not about to tell the whole story. It would jeopardize not only herself but the other Gundam piolets. "And well all of a sudden I just couldn't be in that room anymore. It felt as if my hopelessness and emptiness would suffocate me. I left and just ran, and by some chance I ended up by this bridge and I, um...well I jumped. I almost died. If someone hadn't seen me do it. They ah, jumped in and pulled me out. I had a little talk with them and I thought that maybe I should see someone about it."  
  
  
  
She had been looking at her hands throughout the whole explanation. Now she dared to peek up at the doctor knowing even as she did it that she shouldn't have because she already knew what she'd see. Shock and distaste. And he'd say you're so ungrateful. Look at all you have. And then she'd be shamed. She was mildly surprised when all that met her wary eyes was a thoughtful expression and concern.  
  
"Why did you jump Relena?"  
  
A simple question...many answers.  
  
" I guess I just.....I don't know....my only good friend had passed away 2 months ago. I am an orphan and my brother hasn't shown his face around in 4 months. I had no one left so I figured what's the point?" Relena had fallen silent then not knowing what else to say, desperate for another human being to understand what she was going through.  
  
"Relena I have one question to ask you…Now that stranger cared enough to risk certain death to save you. That one stranger saw you jumping and knew it was a mistake, and that you had something left to live for. Do you, Relena? Do feel that you have at least one reason to stay?"  
  
Prussian blue eyes and awkward embraces fluttered through her mind.  
  
"Why…yes"  
  
"Then live for that reason Relena. Know that if you go, you most definitely will be leaving that someone or something behind."  
  
The months that followed for Relena were healing ones. Dr. Whitenburg had suggested group therapy was best when coping with the losses of loved ones. So she had joined the group in addition to her sessions with Dr. Whitenburg. And it had really helped.  
  
She hadn't seen Heero since then, but she felt strong enough to stand on her own to feet now. And everyday she thanked him for jumping into that river after her. To open her eyes up to the beauty of life. She sat down on a park bench closing her eyes, sighing and reveling in her emotional triumph.  
  
"May I sit here?" a voice tinged with amusement asked.  
  
Relena cracked open her eye to see Conner. A robust man of 20, she knew him through group therapy. He had lost his sisters in a tragic car accident she remembered.  
  
'Go ahead" Relena said lightly, making room for him on the bench.  
  
"So today was your last day"  
  
"Yup, I think I'm ready to move on in my life. I can't let my sorrow consume me. I will always miss my family but I'm sure they wouldn't want me to waste my years being sad."  
  
Conner nodded agreeing with her on this matter.  
  
"I'll miss you at group nights."  
  
Relena mentally raised her eyebrows at this remark. It sounded very suspicious to her. She decided to play it safe. That is, completely ignore any implications he was trying to make.  
  
"Is that so?" She replied.  
  
"Well you know I kinda...I don't know, I always liked to hear what you have to say, it always sounds like a powerful speech."  
  
Relena chuckled momentarily before regaining her seriousness. It wasn't hard to see that Conner might have a romantic interest in her. But as of yet she didn't really want a relationship. She was sorta putting herself on hold for someone. 'You know who!' a little voice piped up. 'Yeah, so sue me I'm getting to the part where I go head over heels. I should be allowed a SLIGHT indulgence.' The little voice hurrumphed before falling silent.  
  
But anyway, she didn't want to lead Conner on and then hurt him when she didn't want to get involved. So she decided she should address this matter right now.  
  
"Conner do you like me?" She said rather bluntly.  
  
  
  
"Well yes. You very nice and have a good amount of intelligence." He teased, one corner of his mouth lifting to form a, very cute, lopsided grin.  
  
Relena sighed mentally. She just didn't understand why she couldn't fall in love with nice handsome guys like Conner instead of elusive, emotionally confusing ones. She caught herself. Did I just say LOVE!? She panicked and then decided that the only reason the word came to mind was because she was speaking hypothetically. Of course right at the wrong moment that little voice popped up laughing and yelling 'YEAH SURE!.'  
  
Relena decided not to listen and then realized that Conner was looking at her funny and that she had just argued with herself. She blushed a bit before forging onward.  
  
"I mean do you like me, romantically speaking." She winced at how callous that had come out. She looked over at Conner to see a expression of pure disbelief on his face.  
  
" No!" He choked out as he started laughing a little.  
  
"Oh good....I didn't want to have to break your heart." Relena said, now teasing, a cheeky grin on her features.  
  
" I mean now that I think about it I can see where you got the impression that I was interested you but that's just how I am. I come off a little strong. I'm sorry if you thought...."  
  
Relena raised one hand effectively stopping his apology.  
  
"Please don't apologize" She said good naturedly " I am actually relieved. Not that you aren't a great guy it's just that I have someone else right now. The reason I asked is because I didn't want to lead you on or anything."  
  
"No, no, I assure you it's nothing like that. It's just, you remind me a lot of one of my sisters.....Kim... and well because of that I hold affection for you."  
  
His face was now melancholy as if he were remembering something meaningful but sad.  
  
"You miss your sisters terribly don't you" Relena said sympathetically.  
  
Conner nodded, a miserable look coming over him as a few tears spilled from his eyes. Relena debated for a minute on whether or not she should comfort him but her nurturing side got the better of her and she embraced him.  
  
"It's ok to miss them." She whispered soothingly.  
  
He pulled away from her.  
  
" I know.......thank you" he whispered.  
  
"You 're welcome to call me if you need to talk. I may not be attending group anymore but I'll be here when you need me. And I would be delighted if you and I became friends."  
  
Relena now understood why she had always been able to relate to Conner so easily. He was much like she had been.  
  
"Friends....would be great."  
  
They smiled at each other, each feeling as if the world were a little more bearable, unknowing that a camera snapped away from nearby bushes capturing the heartfelt scene.  
  
************************ 


	6. ...her worst fears were confirmed. His h...

My apologies to those that have been waiting for me to update the story. My keyboard HAS been returned, and your regular chapter updating will commence. Thank you for you patience!  
  
  
  
.....Chp6.... AC 197 July  
  
Heero walked in through the door of the local pub. It was Friday and he was here to meet Duo. It had become an unintentional tradition. It always went something like this.  
  
Duo: So Heero whadda you doing this week?  
  
He said this knowing that Heero had no social life to speak of, but he didn't want him to feel pressured into doing anything. So, he always left it open for Heero to back out by saying that yes indeed he DID have something to do. But of course he never did.  
  
Heero: nothing.  
  
'What an idiot,' Heero would think every time Duo asked him that. He knows that I have no social life to speak of. But something inside of him said that  
  
Duo was doing it for his benefit so he always kept quiet about it. He really WAS loosening up.  
  
Then Duo would reply " Want to go out with me Friday?"  
  
And Heero would say "Where to?"  
  
And Duo would answer "What about that little pub we go to. They have great beer."  
  
And this was Heero's cue to say "Sure."  
  
And so it became that he and Duo unconsciously had a boys' night out every week.  
  
On this particular night Duo was late, so Heero just grabbed their usually table and ordered a drink. He looked over at the entrance to see Duo burst through the door, goofy grin already in place. This week it seemed particularly big. But then again all of Duo's grins were big. Heero rolled his eyes as Duo waved to him and walked over.  
  
"So," Duo said taking his seat "Do you notice anything different about me?"  
  
"You're acting like a bigger idiot than usual, and your wearing a engagement band," Heero stated blandly.  
  
A look of pure shock graced Duo's features. Then the grin was back  
  
" And here I was thinking that you'd lost your edge."  
  
"I never lose my edge."  
  
Duo grinned in response. The night bore on and they talked for a long while. Mostly about Duo's upcoming wedding. Duo wanted Heero to be his best man. It all seemed very normal. As it turned out, Heero was taking the stability for granted.  
  
It all started when he was walking home. A very harmless act in his opinion. And then he remembered he needed a newspaper because he hadn't gotten one yet that day. So he walked over to the newsstand outside his apartment building and picked up one.  
  
It was just by chance that he glanced at the tabloid. Completely by chance. What he saw made him do a double take. It was Relena! In the passionate embrace of another!  
  
He immediately picked it up and paid for it along with his newspaper. He raced home and as quick as he could turned it to the page that had the story about the picture on it. He read the headline.  
  
"Former Queen of the World Gets a Little Action in her Love Life."  
  
  
  
Heero felt a falling sensation in the pit of his stomach. How could she do this? He looked at the pictures. One was of Relena hugging the unknown man. The other was of her looking into his eyes and smiling.  
  
Suddenly the sick feeling he had disappeared. It was replaced by something far more powerful. Jealousy, betrayal and rage. Heero couldn't give name to these emotions himself but he felt them and hated it.  
  
No, he hated HIM. 'I'll kill him' Heero thought. Then that voice spoke up. 'What if she really does love him?' it asked calmly. 'By killing him, you ultimately cause her pain. And that's the last thing you want.' Heero was furious but he had to agree with himself. If she truly did love him then he would step aside.  
  
He wanted her happiness even if it meant he would have to endure…Heero stopped. 'Why did I want to say heartbreak?' His mind clamored for answers, but his heart rebelled.  
  
The feelings that phrase evoked were too raw, too harsh to deal with now. No, now was not the time to soul search. Now was the time to get answers.  
  
He would see her tonight he decided. And he would ask her about this man. 'And after that?' the gentle voice asked. Heero didn't have an answer.  
  
*****  
  
Relena groaned as she looked at the picture in the tabloid, and banged her forehead down on the table in an action of defeat.  
  
Conner had come over bringing this…DELIGHTFUL surprise with him. Currently he was looking at her sympathetically and nodding. He knew that Relena would get a whole lot more grief from this than him. Although it had come as quite a surprise when he found out that his little Relena was the former Queen of the World. But he thought he had taken the news rather well.  
  
***flashback***  
  
"YOUR WHAT?!!"  
  
"Yes. I hate to say it. I used my adoptive family surname so I wouldn't be recognized."  
  
"YOUR WHAT?!!"  
  
***end flashback***  
  
Okay, so maybe he hadn't taken it that well, but it isn't everyday that your closest friend tells you that she was really Relena Peacecraft, famous advocate of peace. He patted her back.  
  
"Relena" he said quietly "Aren't you going to get your head off the table?"  
  
"This seems like a very appealing position considering the circumstances. This way I don't have to look anyone in the eye and they'll forget there ever was a Relena Peacecraft. From now on I'll be known as that crazy women with a table on her head."  
  
Conner chuckled lightly before glancing at his watch. He gasped when he saw what time it was.  
  
"Listen Relena, I hate to leave you in your time of need, but I gotta a date tonight."  
  
Relena looked up with interest.  
  
"Who is it?" She inquired eagerly.  
  
" Oh I dunno. Just some chick named Judy." He said coyly.  
  
"Conner! I can't believe you! You asked Judy out and didn't even bother to tell me!? You would have just left me there, thinking Poor Conner he'll be a bachelor the rest of his life. I don't even know why I'm surprised. It was really obvious that you guys wanted to go out you know, I could sense it a mile away."  
  
"Oh I'm sure that even you had some doubts."  
  
"And what makes you think that?"  
  
"Well it got your head off the table didn't it?"  
  
Relena shot him a glare as he laughed and walked out the door.  
  
"See you later Relena, wish me luck!"  
  
"Luck!" Relena called after him as he shut the door.  
  
  
  
She cast the tabloid one more disgusted look before sighing and heading upstairs. She was going to change into her pajamas and settle down with her new book for the rest of the evening. Or maybe she'd take a bath and read her book. She stepped into her room and shut the door.  
  
She had worked her shirt halfway up when she heard someone clear their throat from behind her. She gasped whirling around heart pounding. In the shadows of the room she saw Heero leaning up against the wall. Relena sighed in relief, then blushed, realizing how close she had come to giving him a free show.  
  
"I'm not even gonna ask how you managed to get in here."  
  
Heero just looked at her, not even bothering to respond. Relena looked at him more carefully. There seemed to be some tension in his shoulders. Yes, there was definitely a hint of rigidness in his posture.  
  
She looked at his face. It was hard to see in the dark, but she had the moonlight going for her. It spilled through the window, catching on the planes of Heero's face, and outlining them in a silvery glow. Relena sighed out loud without realizing it at the sight. A thought fluttered somewhere in the recesses of her mind. 'Heero really is quite handsome'.  
  
She shook her head slightly to clear out her dreamy haze and scrutinized his face again. She couldn't place the emotion but his eyes looked very guarded and a little cloudy. She couldn't be sure of this, of course, because of the lighting, but when it came to Heero it always seemed, to her at least, that she picked up on these sort of things before the others. Her stance and face softened with concern.  
  
"Heero, is there something wrong?"  
  
Her eyes widened when she saw the glint of metal as he stalked toward her. She looked again, closer this time…and her worst fears were confirmed. His handgun was grasped lightly in his fist.  
  
************ 


	7. Even I cannot comprehend the depths of m...

Disclaimer: (the first one of the whole fic, I might add.) Do I own Gundam Wing? I don't think so.  
  
  
  
......Chp 7......  
  
The first thing she felt was the jolt of fear. Then the confusion. The responses were like flashes of lighting in her brain speeding along so fast she could barely decipher them before they were gone.  
  
Then she felt cool metal in her hand. She looked down, the white haze clearing from her eyes. Heero had placed the butt of the gun in her hand and had brought the point up to his chest. She looked at him, the confusion winning out against all else.  
  
"Why?" she asked vaguely, feeling overwhelmed with her emotional roller coaster.  
  
In return Heero asked his own question.  
  
"Do you care for him?" he asked, his voice and eyes hard.  
  
"Who are you talking about?" Relena said shaking her head. She had the feeling that she had missed something important, something that was vital in understanding his actions.  
  
"That man...Conner. Do you care for him?"  
  
Suddenly it all clicked in her mind. Heero must have seen the tabloid. She looked hard at his eyes and sure enough, just beyond the curtain of coldness, was a hint of emotion.  
  
"Yes I do...." Relena began. She couldn't be sure but for an instant it seemed to her that Heero had flinched.  
  
"I see." He said interrupting her. He closed his eyes briefly. Relena was fascinated. "Then I want you to pull the trigger."  
  
Relena looked at him. He was crazy! Even if she had been head over heels for Conner she still wouldn't have pulled the trigger. She let the gun fall to the floor. The metallic clunk resounded throughout the room.  
  
Heero stared at the gun on the floor. Relena placed her hands on his shoulders, causing his gaze to return to her.  
  
" I can't do that Heero." She said, "It is true that I care for Conner. But the way I care for Conner is different from the way I care for you."  
  
"The way you care for me?" Heero echoed dumbly. "And what is the way you care for me, Relena?"  
  
Relena felt a soft smile play on her lips. She shook her head slightly, eyes wandering up to the mural on her ceiling before returning to the dark blue orbs that seemed to unlock the secret emotions of the enigma in front of her.  
  
"You ask me a question that I have asked myself many times before. I don't know the answer. Even I cannot comprehend the depths of my emotions concerning you."  
  
  
  
Heero's heart lurched his chest and then sped up. A giddy feeling sped through his veins at Relena's words. 'Why am I so relieved?' he wondered.  
  
The realization hit him. Because in someway or another he wanted her to reciprocate similar feelings. Similar to the feeling that he had for her. And that meant that what she said was true of him as well. He couldn't begin to comprehend the depths of his emotions for her.  
  
This should have alarmed him. This should have sent him running to the hills in a mad panic, screaming that the sky was falling. But it didn't. Because he had changed.  
  
An aspect of him he had distanced himself from out of necessity had returned, and in it's wake, emotions, pure and beautiful and filling. Heero Yuy had finally come to reclaim his humanity.  
  
Relena watched his defenses fall one by one. First his eyes. You could always see it coming in his eyes. The curtain dropped. She felt his stiff posture relax. The tension in his shoulders eased under her hands. His facial expression mirrored that of discovery and relief. It seemed to her that a burden had been lifted from him.  
  
"Why did you want me to pull the trigger Heero?" The question had not been meant to pass her lips but it ended up doing so. It seemed to startle him out of his inner trance.  
  
"I'm not completely sure. But I know that if you had loved him, I would rather have had a swift death, than a slow one."  
  
"What are you trying to say?" Relena asked. Of course, she knew what he was trying to say, but was she right?  
  
He just gave her this smile.  
  
"You have very pretty eyes, do you know that? They get all sparkly when you cry. That was the first thing I noticed about you."  
  
Relena felt something move deep inside her. Her eyes started to fill with tears. It was as if with his comment, everything was made right. She hugged him, much to his surprise.  
  
"Good answer." She whispered in his ear. She couldn't see it but he smiled before putting his arms around her.  
  
"Wait for me. I just need some time. To understand this." He whispered in the dark, to her.  
  
"Of course. I will always wait for you. Only for you." She whispered back.  
  
A cloud passed over the moon. The room was plunged into darkness. She felt him pull away. Suddenly his lips were on hers, only for an instant, lingering as if he wanted to stay. It was like bottled lightening. Just as soon as it had started, it ended.  
  
The cloud passed over, freeing the light of the moon to stream into the window once again. Relena sighed. He was gone. Slowly a content smile worked it's way over her face. But this time, she knew he would return.  
  
************  
  
AN: Nope this is not the last chapter. I still have quite a few to go, actually. I know Heero is slightly…well heck he IS OOC throughout this whole thing but the idea I'm really trying to convey is that he's loosening up and allowing himself to feel again. Don't get me wrong, no one's complained about it, in fact I've been getting some very positive feedback about this fic, but I just thought I didn't really make my intent very clear. Ok that's it! 


	8. ‘I’ll protect you from this battle Heero...

Chp 8  
  
AC 198 Feb  
  
It had been seven impossibly long months since she had seen Heero. Every tick of the clock was agonizing, but she knew that with each stroke, the day when she and Heero would be together got closer. Relena sighed resignedly. She really had to stop thinking about that man. He had been distracting her a lot as of yet. Waiting was such a difficult task.  
  
Glancing at the papers clogging her desk she decided she would take a break. She walked into her kitchen, and turned on the news. She bustled about getting a glass or orange juice. She heard her name and turned around. The glass slipped from her hand, shattering on the hardwood floor, cutting her legs. Relena didn't feel a thing.  
  
All she could do was stare at the screen.  
  
"And in today's news Foreign Minister Miguel Hernandez was assassinated by a rebel force from the colonies. The colony rebels call themselves Space Revenge. The motive and leader of this group is still unknown. And now a statement from the secretary of war."  
  
"Mr. Bolkibo! Are you going to declare war on the colonies?"  
  
"In order for this to happen I must first discuss the matter with Ms. Relena Peacecraft. She is, after all, the new Foreign Minister. But if I do say, war seems like the most likely path at this time."  
  
A soft tortured "no" was torn from the newly promoted foreign minister's throat.  
  
******  
  
The screen of Heero's computer beeped. He was puzzled when he found an encoded message there...the only person that ever sent encoded messages were...Heero began decoding with frantic urgency. He stopped suddenly. He was done. And the contents of the message were just what he had feared they would be.  
  
Heero: It seems that war is once again breaking out amongst the colonies. Report to me at 0600 hours, if you wish to do something about this. You know where.  
  
  
  
Of course he would. He always would. Fighting had always been his way making a difference. Scenes from previous battles, scenes that had stopped haunting him a long time ago, awoke, swirling in front of his eyes. All the blood, the screams, the tragedy, the terror. He would have to relive every sickening moment. And this time he couldn't distance himself from the killings...no from the murders. He had reclaimed his humanity, but at what stakes?  
  
His desolation returned. He remembered what war meant. Apparently no else did. War meant death, sorrow, tears. Tears from so many people. From people whose only wish was peace. From his fellow Gundam pilots. And from her. Relena. Would they notice if she shed her tears now?  
  
Heero breathing had gone shallow and quick. He felt helpless, a feeling he despised. He'd have to kill again. He collapsed onto his bed, a pillow in his death grip, shaking, shoulders heaving. It was quite possible that the Perfect Solider was shedding some tears of his own.  
  
************  
  
The last button on her uniform was in place. It was time to meet with the Secretary of War. She must convince him that this war was a foolish thing.  
  
'I'll protect you from this battle Heero. I'll protect you.' she silently vowed. Relena took a deep breath and walked to the waiting car. Minutes later she arrived at the towering brick building. The flags waved in the wind, making a rustling sound. Small trees and shrubs dotted the outside by the clear glass doors. It was the most foreboding place she'd ever seen.  
  
She took one last calming breath before she walked through the doors. For some reason she couldn't place, an ancient proverb echoed in her mind. 'Beware the Dragons.'  
  
***  
  
The door to the conference room opened and closed quietly. All eyes were trained on her. She could feel them assessing her. Seeing how much of a fight she'd put up. Judging by their confident expressions they didn't think that she'd be a real challenge. Well then, they were in for a surprise. She spoke before they did.  
  
  
  
"Why now gentlemen!? Why would you shatter the fragile peace we could only obtain through broken lives and aching hearts, now, when we were just getting on the road to total peace?"  
  
  
  
"It's quite simple really, Ms. Peacecraft." the secretary said, heavily emphasizing the ms. That was a low blow, Relena thought a disgusted stare aimed in his direction. Well if he wanted to fight dirty then so be it. "You see my dear" He continued in his most patronizing male voice, " The colonies have done the unthinkable. They have killed the only one who would have defended them."  
  
Relena held up a hand, halting the rest of the explanation.  
  
"Gentlemen" she said in an even tone "You can not hold all the colonies responsible for the actions of a single rebel group. They do not necessarily reflect the opinions of all outer space." She saw the looks on their faces before they began to speak. There was a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. She had fallen right into their trap.  
  
"The colonies have made no actions against the group known as Space Revenge. I am afraid that at this date we must assume that they approve of these actions." A smug smile crossed his face. Relena's temper flared.  
  
  
  
"That's because you haven't given them time to act," She hissed accusingly.  
  
"If we wait, we may give them more time to build up whatever they might be planning. We must act now if we are to preserve our attempts for peace."  
  
"You fools! Don't you see that by doing this, you yourself are slandering everything we've worked so hard to achieve! I do not give consent to declare war!" Relena cried but she knew she was lost.  
  
"The committee and myself, under the third document in The Articles of the New World Nation, override you decision. Ms. Peacecraft." The satisfaction on his face was evident.  
  
Relena stood up straight at these words. Tears burned her eyes, but none fell.  
  
"Well I can see you gentlemen won't be swayed by my words. Your eyes have gone blind and your ears have turned deaf from the sparks and blasts of the upcoming war. I just wish I could understand why you thirst for catastrophe."  
  
The members looked somewhat taken aback at these words. Some even had the decency to look ashamed, at the defeated angel's words. But Relena was beyond caring. Only one thought consumed her, replaying over and over in her head like a grim dirge. 'I failed you, Heero.'  
  
*********  
  
Heero watched the news coverage of the private conference. Relena was on the screen, reiterating the situation.  
  
"Dear people, of Earth and Space. My deepest apologies" Heero's heart sank at these words. His mind concentrated on her face, begging confirmation that he had heard her wrong.  
  
"I have tried to convince the members of the World Nation Committee of the reckless and scarring effects of war. Unfortunately, they would not be swayed. The Earth, on the 24th of February, A.C. 198, declares war on Outer Space." Her voice had gone slightly hoarse. "Please forgive me."  
  
And then she walked off the podium.  
  
********  
  
Duo shook his head sorrowfully at the screen.  
  
"It's not your fault Relena. You did what you could." He tipped his hat back rubbing his forehead. Clasped in his hand were instructions from Dr.G.  
  
"Ah war," He mused to himself, a bitter smile on his face. "Mother of the Shinigami…I wonder if this time around I'll be strong enough to be your son." 


	9. “I thought you might be here.”

Chp 9  
  
She shut the heavy oak door to her bedroom slowly. All was dark. She stood there for a moment. Then slowly the tears sprung out of her eyes, clinging to her lashes as she slid down the length of the door, sobbing her misery.  
  
She felt a hand on her shoulder. Relena tensed against it for a minute then relaxed. She knew who it belonged to. The person hesitated for barely a second before turning her into his embrace. Heero rubbed her back soothingly as she cried against his shoulder, and listened to her broken whispers.  
  
"I couldn't protect you, I'm sorry. I've failed you." The hand stopped rubbing her back.  
  
"No. Never. You could never fail me."  
  
She pulled away to look at him. She was shocked. Tears lined the rims of his eyes. Some even fell. She wiped them away, frozen to the core. 'Look what they've done,' she thought. 'It's my fault.all my fault.'  
  
"Relena.I leave tomorrow to fight again." He said gently.  
  
"No... Don't go, you might..." she couldn't finish.  
  
He stroked her hair, in a soft, quiet fashion, as if he wanted her last memories of him to be such. He answered her plea.  
  
"It's my way. You keep fighting here, and I'll be fine. As long as you don't give up, I won't. The battle's far from over. You've only suffered one defeat. Keep going."  
  
She knew he was right and a sort of melancholy calm enveloped her, laced with dread for what was to come. "Stay here." She felt him begin to protest but she cut him off before he could start. "Just for the night. It could be the last one I have with you."  
  
Heero smiled gently. And so they lay on her bed, just holding each other, afraid to speak, to shatter what was unfolding. Heero knew Relena was falling asleep. That was ok with him. He didn't want her to cry when he left. He heard her whisper something and leaned it closer to hear.  
  
" I know that when you go, to fight, you'll do it for me. Don't. If you fight for me, then you'll lose."  
  
These words confused him. He was about to ask her what she meant by that, when the sound of deep breathing met his ears. He sighed sadly. She was asleep. Now he had to leave.  
  
He extracted himself from her very carefully so he wouldn't wake her and kissed her forehead, before leaving out the window. He landed on the ground with a soft thump.  
  
"I thought you might be here."  
  
Heero whirled around, gun cocked. There Trowa stood in the half light, arms and legs crossed, leaning nonchalantly against a tree. The leaves rustled in the wind, as a breeze ruffled Heero's tousled hair. He let the gun drop. Trowa looked at him blandly.  
  
"The scientists are working together, which means we'll train at the same base."  
  
"What!?" Heero asked sharply.  
  
"It makes sense. Think about it. There is no need to be separated. We all know about each other and they all know that they've followed through on their mission. Having the bases far apart puts us at a greater risk for discovery by the enemy. And there's no need to be secretive anymore. This time we are not the rebels. We have the full consent of the World Nation to fight. We can learn from each other. So, I figured since I was in town I'd just stop by and we could go there together."  
  
Heero nodded. It made sense. Leave it to Trowa to think things through.  
  
"Then let's go" Heero said "It's a little ways to my car."  
  
Trowa fell in step with Heero, both looking at the ground. Suddenly Trowa's voice punctured the silence that had fallen between them.  
  
"Did you tell her?"  
  
Heero looked at him, confusion evident on his face.  
  
"Ah," Trowa said, reading the expression, "So you haven't figured it out yet. Oh well, you will."  
  
Heero decided not to comment. The rest of the walk to the car was silent.  
  
******  
  
The little devise on the steel door scanned in the fingerprint of Heero's pointer finger.  
  
"Access granted. Please proceed."  
  
With a whoosh the massive doors opened. Heero and Trowa stepped inside.  
  
A familiar voice called to them from on top of an upgraded Deathsythe. "Hey there guys! Thought you'd never get here! Whoa Trowa , man, you've gotten taller!" Duo said and then under his breath, "If that's possible."  
  
Of course he said it loud enough for the rest to hear. Quatre started laughing, while Trowa chuckled good naturedly. Even Wufei laughed. Heero allowed a smile to cross his face. It felt like old times again.  
  
Well.only this time he was enjoying his comrades' company rather than despising it. Dr. J and the other respective scientists walked into the room.  
  
"Alright ladies, let's get into action."  
  
******** 


	10. Relena, herself, is nothing to us. But h...

Chp.10  
  
Images of each Gundam fighting played on a screen. A young woman with a hard face watched them intently.  
  
"So these are the Gundams. Hmm....perhaps I underestimated their abilities. They appear to be fighting with total disregard of their own death. An admirable quality in a solider."  
  
One of her underlings stepped out from the shadows in the corner.  
  
"Yes ma'am. They are proving to be a most annoying obstacle. Nothing we throw at them seems to be able to stop them."  
  
"I would expect as much from such renowned hero's. But I wonder."  
  
"What is it ma'am?" the rebel solider asked.  
  
"How do you break a man, lieutenant ?"  
  
The man remained silent knowing that this was a rhetorical question. The woman went on, pleased that he understood her ways.  
  
"You first take away everything he holds dear."  
  
"Ma'am!?" The solider gasped.  
  
"Lieutenant.......I have a list here. Bring the people on it to me. I want them alive. It is preferable that they are not brutalized but if it is necessary to complete your mission, do not hesitate to use force."  
  
"Yes ma'am. Who are the people in question?"  
  
"Ms. Catherine Bloom: circus performer. Ms. Iria Winner: Doctor and daughter of the late Lord Winner. Ms. Sally Po: Former medical technician, currently enlisted and awaiting orders. Ms. Hilde Schbeiker: Mechanic and junkyard salvage technician. And Ms. Relena Peacecraft: Foreign Minister."  
  
"Relena Peacecraft!? You can't be serious! If she went missing we'd be the first ones they'd suspect!"  
  
"Not true. They would assume it wasn't us. Relena tried to stop us and failed. She has proved she was not a worthy adversary. The investigative services will reason that something else other than a kidnapping must have happened to her. They would rationalize that Relena was of no use to us, and that the there was no motive for us to take her. Therefore, they will exhaust other revenues of investigation before focusing on us. And when they finally do, we'll already be done with her. And in a way they are right. Relena, herself, is nothing to us. But her ties with a certain Gundam pilot…" She said her eyes drifting once more to the screen, in time to see Zero slicing through a mobile doll "Well that can be of great use to us. You have your orders. Now, I must make this plan of mine known to my followers."  
  
"Very well." The solider opened the door which lead into a balcony used for speeches. Below him was a sea of deep blue and forest green uniforms.  
  
"All prepare to salute your leader, Aloys Stonewick!"  
  
************  
  
  
  
Relena watched the news, carefully looking for any mention of Heero. She also felt a tiny flicker of hope that maybe her brother was fighting. Then maybe she would know if he was still alive or not. She extinguished that little spark of hope quickly. There was no reason for her to think that just because a war had started her brother was suddenly going to return to her. And if its one thing Relena hated it was false hope.  
  
She sighed, engrossing herself once more in the recent reports of the war. She never even heard the door open and close. She realized another persons' presence only after the cloth had covered her mouth and nose and strong arms clamped around her body like a vise.  
  
A muffled scream escaped her lips as she struggled against her capture. Suddenly her shouts ceased and she fell limp against the abductor. He slung her over his shoulder and left through the door, into the suffocating darkness, leaving only the faint smell of the harsh chemicals he had used to subdue the foreign minister.  
  
********* 


	11. “A losing battle. Now I definitely know ...

AN: I thought I'd take this opportunity to answer some questions some of my readers had.  
  
To Eunc: Sally Po and Wufei are partners at the end of Endless Waltz, so therefore, I figured Sally had to have some significance by him. This information I had maintained through spoilers since I had fully written this fic before actually seeing Endless Waltz. Hence why I know Sally and Wufei are partners, and why I didn't know that the Gundams had been destroyed. _  
  
As to who Ms. Winner is, it is one of Quatre's sisters. We were introduced to her in..oh hell, I don't remember the episode number, but she had a cameo roll. So I don't blame you for missing her.  
  
PS: I, too, am a fan of Escaflowne ^_^ Feel free to send Dilly after me any day. I wouldn't mind!  
  
To Soo Mee: Wufei is there, I just didn't note his prescence ^_^ Don't worry, I wouldn't forget the great pony-tailed one. ::grin::  
  
Thank you all for your wonderful comments! We're in the home stretch for this story, only two more chapters to go after this one.  
  
  
  
Chp 11  
  
When she opened her eyes they encountered unfriendly iron bars. Prison. How did she get here? That's right, she had been watching the news when someone had come up behind her and made her inhale the fumes of chemicals that would knock her out. She remembered nothing past that moment.  
  
She stood up to assess her surroundings, in a dazed state of confusion. But not panic. That in itself was a tad confusing for Relena, because she didn't even feel concerned. She noticed then that she was tingly all over. Ah, so this strange dullness is a side effect of the chemical. It was convenient for whoever had kidnapped her. She didn't even have the energy or interest to raise a little hell.  
  
Clear blue eyes absorbed the image of her holding. It was a standard prison cell. One dingy light burned on the ceiling, a rickety cot in the corner and a clean but worn sink and toilet. Well at least they had the decency to give her a place to relieve herself. Relena decided to find out if she was alone , if this was a hell for one.  
  
"Hello!?" Despite the effort she had put into projecting her voice it seemed small and insignificant, easily swallowed up by a place like this. All of a sudden a tiny feminine voice could be heard.  
  
"Relena...is that you!?" It sounded very much like Dr. Sally Po.  
  
"Sally!?" Relena asked barely able to believe that her trusted friend was there  
  
"Yes! What are you doing here! And while we're on that subject where exactly is here!?"  
  
"I don't know. The chemical they used to knock me out has made me fuzzy."  
  
"You got a chemical? Lucky you. I got hit over the head."  
  
Relena mentally winced at this, a few embarrassing memories where she hadn't anticipated the height of a ceiling in a car or shelf, coming to mind as a reference.  
  
"Yipes. I can almost hear your pain."  
  
"Yeah. Hey Relena, why do you think whoever it is that planned this wants us? I mean, you, I can understand, but me?"  
  
"I don't know Sally. But I can guarantee that it probably has something to do with the Gundam Pilots. That's the only thing I can think of."  
  
But Relena was unsure of this. After all, she didn't tell a soul about Heero and she'd bet anything that Heero didn't either. So how did they know? Relena shook her head. She didn't understand any of this.  
  
*******  
  
The battlefield was cold and misty. After months of hit and run tactics it had come to this last final stand off. Heero glanced at his comrades beside him. They had been fighting so very, very, long. He was so tired. Before he had time to meditate on this thought, the mobile doll carriers came into view.  
  
"Let's roll!" Heero shouted through his com link, signaling for the fellow Gundam pilots and the troops of mobile suits behind them to advance on the enemy. From there it was instinct and adrenaline.  
  
Heero fought fiercely. But the Mobile Dolls kept coming. Endless seas of cold, calculating metal. 'I must end this for the colonies. I must end this for her. I must protect her.'  
  
He turned swiftly putting his beam saber through a Taurus doll that was trying to sneak up on him. He heard an explosion behind him and turned around to see Duo swipe his sythe through a Mobile Suit that had been coming at Heero while he had been busy.  
  
"I owe you one, Duo" Heero said, barely able to show his gratitude before turning his mind to the battle once again.  
  
" No prob, but next time you might want to keep that side guarded. I mean, I know that I'm the best pilot here and everything, but I can't save everyone!"  
  
Heero rolled his eyes. He had heard the grin in Duo's voice, and that usually meant he was teasing or pissed off. Duo was kinda funny that way. Zero and Deathsythe both boosted away from each other, eager to find more fights. Heero geared his Gundam in the direction of Altron.  
  
Wufei seemed to be having some difficulty handling this. Heero didn't blame him, the sheer number of Mobile Suits here were staggering. But he knew they'd be able to cope. They'd have to.  
  
******  
  
  
  
Relena looked up sharply when she heard footsteps echo down the hall. A familiar voice was clearly showing that she was displeased with the current situation.  
  
"You bastards! You think I'll just sit here and let you keep me here! Well you got another thing coming to you buddy! You'll wish you'd have thought twice before pulling something like this on me!"  
  
So, they had got Hilde. Relena was now certain that they were here because of their connections to the Gundam pilots. But one thing still bothered. How had they known about her and Heero?  
  
Hilde was put in the cell directly in front of her.  
  
"I suggest you hold your tongue, unless you want more than a little bump on your head." the solider said darkly.  
  
"Bite me!" Hilde spat.  
  
The solider heaved a weary sigh before shutting the cell door. He turned to Relena.  
  
"So you're awake." Then he nodded and walked out.  
  
Relena looked at Hilde. She didn't seem to notice that Relena was even there. She had crumpled to the floor the minute the guard had left, rocking back and forth.  
  
"Hilde," Relena said gently.  
  
Hilde's head jerked up at the sound of her voice.  
  
"Relena?"  
  
"Yes, it's me."  
  
There was a long pause as the full depth of the situation sunk in.  
  
"At least I'm not alone."  
  
The silence in the room stretched taut, like a stifling blanket, as the three women sat lost in their own thoughts.  
  
********  
  
Heero grunted in pain as the mobile dolls showered bullets on him. It had been five days since the battle had begun. Each time they gained any ground the mobile dolls seemed to double in number.  
  
Despite the fact that the soldiers took shifts they were all worn and weary. Heero himself had gotten less than six hours of sleep the past five days, doing his best to organize troops, make battle strategies and fight all at the same time. The number of casualties that they had suffered were beginning to take its' toll on their ranks. Firepower and ammunition was running low. It was looking very grim for them.  
  
Heero smirked "A losing battle. Now I definitely know we can win."  
  
*********  
  
In the days Relena had been confined in her cell two others had joined their sad little party. Quatre's sister, Iria, and Trowa's sister, Catherine.  
  
Relena was getting restless. Besides the soldiers that had brought her meals and other essentials, no one had spoken a word to her about why she was being held here.  
  
She flopped down on her cot, wishing she could think of some way to escape. But for now, the only thing she could seem to do was wait, and hope.  
  
********* 


	12. You’re 01’s little whore We intend to pu...

AN: Gah, the amount of time I made you wait for this is INSANE. My sincere apologies, there's absolutely no excuse for such irresponsibility. For those of you still reading, *thank you* for your patience, and thank you so much for reading. I really appreciate it. One more chapter to go folks! Get ready for a roller coaster in this one and, as always, please enjoy!  
  
Chp12  
  
It was morning when the guard entered her cell.  
  
"Make yourself presentable for our leader." He spat.  
  
Footsteps clicked down the hall mere seconds later, a figure entering Relena's cell.  
  
Relena stood up straight despite the weakness in her knees. Standing before her was a slight, but fierce young women, with eyes so cold they burned. Relena tilted her chin up slightly. If she was going to reason with this woman, she'd have to earn her respect first.  
  
Relena remained silent as the smaller woman sized her up. She had a sixth sense about these things and right now she was definitely getting the signals that it would please this woman if she was the one to start the conversation. Well that was fine with her. The woman spoke. Her voice was low, each word clearly pronounced.  
  
"You're curious. My name is Aloys. You're 01's little whore. We intend to put you to great use in the future. But you've probably already figured that one out."  
  
Relena shot a cold glance her way as she replied. "I'd introduce myself, but apparently you already my name. And yes you're right I've already figured that part out. There is one thing I am curious about. How did you know about Heero and myself."  
  
"I thought you might be interested in that. Lieutenant O'Donnell." Aloys called behind her as a member of her guard stepped into the light.  
  
Relena gasped. No. Her mind blanched at the thought. Conner's dear face blinked back at her. A face she had trusted - was a trap. Relena tried to erase all feeling from her face. Like Heero. Obviously she had failed because she saw Aloys smirk.  
  
"I take it you know each other."  
  
"I thought I did. But how did Conner know. I didn't even tell him." Relena stated, averting her hurt gaze from her former friend. Aloys looked more than happy to explain.  
  
"I ordered him to attend therapy sessions after the loss of his sisters. He was easily distracted by his emotional trauma and I cannot have that in a solider. Imagine my luck when I found out that my most formidable opponent was in the same group as one of my own!  
  
I gave him orders to befriend you, and learn as much about you as he could. The night he found out about you relationship with Gundam Pilot 01 was the night he was going to get new mission orders from myself, under the guise of a date. " She practically spat at the mention of Heero's codename.  
  
"It was a twist of fate that he discovered your unique relationship with Gundam Pilot 01. He went to retrieve a forgotten item and became suspicious when he could not find you in the vicinity. One peek in your bedroom confirmed that you and Gundam Pilot 01 were more than just distance acquaintances."  
  
Relena felt a lump grow in her throat. Her and Conner's beautiful, real, wonderful friendship was all a ruse. He never was her friend. All he had said to her...lies. She hugged her sides, her emotions shattering, imbedding the shards in her heart. She tried to stop the tears but when she closed her eyes one slid down anyway.  
  
"You're a very good actor, Conner, I'll give you that. I actually thought we were friends." Relena gave a humorless laugh at her own stupidity and more tears spilled over. She missed the pained expression on his face.  
  
"Why are you doing this." Relena asked turning toward Aloys.  
  
"That's none of your concern," Aloys answered, a little too quickly.  
  
"What do you have to hide?" Relena pressed, her gaze carefully taking her apart.  
  
Aloys looked up to see aquamarine piercing into her eyes, probing her secret heart.  
  
"What do you have against Heero?" She whispered softly, her intuition making a connection that her mind had missed.  
  
At this Aloys snapped, stalking forward and struck Relena across the cheek. Relena stared at her unaffected as she watched the proud woman break.  
  
"What do you know!? Little Miss Pacifist. Do you know what kind of monster you love? Damn him, he deserves none of what he has!" Almost instantly she realized what she had given away. Composing herself quickly she stalked from Relena's cell, calling Conner to follow her.  
  
The master and the subordinate walked side by side down the sterile metal halls, in silence. Conner broke it, tentatively.  
  
"Ma'am.forgive me for my intrusion on your personal affairs but.what DO you have against Gundam pilot 01?"  
  
Instead of the anger Aloys had shown Relena, she cast a winsome smile in his direction. Deciding to indulge one of her favorite soldier's, she related her tale to him.  
  
"I had a sister once, Lieutenant. One day she gave a flower to a boy who she said looked lost. I thought nothing of it. My sister was a kind person. I had a fight with my parents that night and ran away. Just as I was off the premises, I heard an explosion. I ran back as fast as I could. My family, my friends, my house. Gone. Demolished. That's when I saw that bastard, Heero Yuy. Sneaking away with a detonator and the body of my sister's dog. I hate him, Lieutenant. I hate him for taking away my life. I waited for him to die, and be rejected for the murderer he was. What a joke. Instead, he got the recognition and worship of his comrades, lover and the whole goddamned world." She shook her head sadly.  
  
" No one saw him for who he really was except for me. Everyone loves him. I can't stand those that condone his sins. I'm going to make the world and everyone in it feel the pain that resides in my heart."  
  
Conner looked at her wordlessly as they entered the main control room. Aloys nodded at him and turned her back as she began to broadcast her message to the Gundam pilots and their army.  
  
*****  
  
'Finally!' Heero thought as he saw his troops break through the almost impenetrable line of mobile dolls. Quickly he went through with the other pilots, fighting his way through dolls until he was mere yards away from the main base. He stopped short though, when a message started blinking on his screen. He could hear Duo make a noise of confusion over the com link. Heero hesitated a bare instant before pressing the accept button.  
  
He stared at his Gundam's communication screen as the image of a young woman appeared, her hands folded in front of her.  
  
"Gundam Pilots. We have hostages, Hilde Schbeiker, Iria Winner, Catherine Bloom, Sally Po, and Relena Peacecraft. Cease fighting immediately or they will be executed."  
  
Heero's eyes widened. They had Relena? He could hear the outrage from his other comrades as they lay down their weapons, giving the orders for surrender. No. It couldn't happen this way. How had he been defeated so easily? He gripped his Gundams' controls tighter  
  
The words Relena had spoken to him that night before he left came back to him. 'I know that when you go to fight, you'll fight for me. Don't. If you do you'll lose.' He knew what she was trying to say now.She was telling him to fight for his own sake and no one else's.  
  
Waves of anger washed over Heero. He grit his teeth at the injustice of it. Didn't he deserve peace? Oceans could be filled with the blood of all those he had killed and still they fought. Didn't they ever get *tired* of it?  
  
He had a right to a happy life free from massacres and wars, didn't he? He had the right to be able to give people his real name, to walk the streets without having to arm himself, didn't he? He had the right to fall in love and be able to show it, didn't he? Didn't he!?  
  
Now Heero knew what Relena had meant. He was fighting for *his* life, *his* pain, *his* love. No one could stand in the way of that and that's why he would win. Relena would forgive him. She wouldn't leave him. He let out a battle cry that could have felled walls as he turned around and rammed his saber into a mobile doll behind him. He was fighting for *his* peace.  
  
*********  
  
Relena looked up as she heard the soft rustle of a whisper. Conner was at the entrance to the cell.  
  
"What do you want?!" she spat, turning her head away to rest on her crossed arms. Relena was not in the mood to be gracious. The feeling of betrayal was still fresh.  
  
"Relena. I'm sorry. Come with me you've got to reason with her! I can't. But when you talked to her. I don't know but you seem to have this affect on her. Please believe me. I never liked betraying you. But I thought I was doing the right thing. However this....this is not the way I thought it would happen. I was wrong. Please Relena. Help her. Help me."  
  
Slowly she turned her face back to look at him. Biting her lip, she decided to give optimism one last chance. "You'll tell me why she has this grudge against Heero?"  
  
Connor nodded eagerly.  
  
"Very well." Relena stood, brushing off her wrinkled clothes. "Get me out of here so I can stop this thoughtless war."  
  
Conner put the key in the lock and turned.  
  
******  
  
Wufei jerked his head up sharply. What was that insane suicidal idiot doing? Screaming like a mad man just because his woman- Wufei's thoughts screeched to a hault as he caught the images of what was going on outside on his viewer.  
  
Yuy was fighting.  
  
Taking down mobile suits with calculated ruthlessness, just like before. Didn't he care about his woman? Yes, Wufei realized with sudden clarity. He did. That's why he continued to fight.  
  
Then he would continue to fight as well. He changed his orders quickly, his soldiers rallying desperately behind him, grabbing their weapons and readying for the coming battle. Relena would not want Heero to stop fighting for peace because of her. Wufei knew Sally felt the same way. One must be strong in order to serve justice. He was no exception.  
  
One by one, the other pilots called back their forces as well. This time, the passion was in place instead of the mechanical swipes, and the righteousness was back in their hearts. They would not lose.  
  
****** Relena stepped into the main communications room. She saw Aloys watching the battle with a deep frown.  
  
"Aloys." Relena's voice rang hollow in the small room.  
  
She stiffened at the sound of her name on her prisoner's lips. She turned around slowly, icy gaze locked on Connor. "You are a traitor lieutenant.Conner. But I already knew you would be one, someday. There's something different about her, isn't there?"  
  
Relena's heart ached for the bitter girl standing in front of her. She knew what it was like to have your family wrenched from your life. It was worse than a thousand hells. But revenge was not the answer.  
  
"Aloys can't you stop this!? Can't you let go of the past!? Live in the now!?" Relena's voice was worried, but there was a power behind it that had drawn people to her since she first stepped into the political spotlight. She glanced at a screen, the one broadcasting images of the battles with the Gundams. Heero was still fighting. He had understood her message. They would win. Relena let out a pent up breath.  
  
"Live in the now Ms. Peacecraft?" Aloys cold cynical voice registered in Relena's mind, interrupting her elation. It echoed with sorrow and defeat. She was a warrior that had lost, and was now awaiting the killing blow. "In order to live you must first have a life, and mine ended a long time ago, dying with my family. All that exists now is an empty shell useful only for vengance and grieving."  
  
"That's not true!" Conner yelled.  
  
Aloys eyes widened at the boldness of her underling. It was obvious Conner had never spoken to her in such a manner.  
  
"Aloys." Conner pleaded, an expression on his face that Relena had never seen before. "Listen to me."  
  
******* "Alright!" Duo crowed, the inches gained in battle fast becoming feet. "Looks like those suckers are on the run!"  
  
"Finish things up for me, Duo." Heero ordered, opening the hatch to his Gundam and sliding down the exit cord.  
  
"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Duo shouted.  
  
Heero turned to look directly at Deathsythe. "To get Relena, of course."  
  
With that he ran off, to the one place he knew Relena would be. Right in the thick of things- in this case, the main control room.  
  
Duo watched his friends' swift run, rolling his eyes and he turned to go round up the remaining enemies. "Men." He sighed.  
  
*****  
  
"This," Conner said, gesturing to the screens of the battles progress "won't bring them back. It won't soothe your pain, won't make you someone different. The only thing you can gain from this senseless war is more pain and more loss. They're gone Aloys. Let go."  
  
She stared at him, tears overflowing from her cold, distant eyes; eyes that seemed to get all too human with each blink.  
  
"I can't." she gasped, fighting for control over her emotions. "I can't let go. This was the only thing keeping me going." She fell to her knees, her forehead barely touching the cold cement floor, hands clutching desperately at her face. "There's nothing left for me. Nothing."  
  
Sobs wracked the silent control room as Relena and Connor gazed mutely at Aloys' broken form.  
  
"Aloys. Stand up." Conner ordered, walking up to her. She looked at him pitifully as he grasped her shoulders, pulling her to her feet.  
  
"Connor." She whispered, touching a trembling hand to his jaw as the tears continued to spill down her cheeks. "Stop it."  
  
Connor squeezed his eyes shut, and nodded slowly. "I'll stop the pain."  
  
In a split second his gun was out of it's holster and pressed between Aloys' breasts. With one last warm smile he pulled the trigger, shooting the young woman straight through the heart.  
  
Relena's eyes widened her mouth working silently as Aloys limp form fell to the floor.  
  
Aloys gazed at Conner with glassy eyes. "Thank you."  
  
Her breathing ceased and her eyes drifted shut as the crimson testimony to her death spread across the floor.  
  
Conner turned to Relena, his eyes reflecting ultimate desolation. His face was as white as a sheet. "You know, Relena, you really were my best friend. And I'm not just bullshitting you this time." He looked down at Aloys wistfully and with regret before speaking again, though whether it was to himself or Relena was not clear "I really did love her."  
  
Conner closed his eyes, and raised the gun to his own head.  
  
"CONNER!"  
  
***** Heero heard the gunshot just as he approached the main communications room. His heart leapt into his throat, and he immediately kicked the door open.  
  
He skidded to a stop as he raced into the room. Relena sat in a giant pool of red cradling the heads of two lifeless figures, grief written all over her face. The light caught her hair making it seem as if she had a halo. A mortal angel, covered with blood.  
  
Heero walked over to her, stepping carefully over the bodies beside her. He knelt directly in front of her, uncaring that the blood would stain his uniform. She was rocking back and forth, eyes staring straight ahead, unseeing. Her breathing was hitched and uneven. She had gone into complete shock. Heero wasn't sure that she was even aware that she was crying.  
  
An unnatural fear gripped Heero. He had watched as Quatre was driven insane by such emotions. Relena was strong, but not as strong as Quatre. Would this new sadness finally break her mind? No! Heero knew he mustn't let this happen. He reached out cautiously and touched her shoulder.  
  
"Relena?" He looked down at the bodies she held so gently in each arm.  
  
One was Aloys, the confirmed ringleader of the whole Space Revenge organization. He looked at the other one. If he hadn't of had the image of Relena's "lover" burned into his mind from the picture he saw in the tabloid, he would have never guessed that the man with half his head blown off was Conner. What had happened here?  
  
Heero gave Relena a gentle shake. "Relena!"  
  
She blinked as if she finally realized that something existed beyond her own haunted thoughts . "Heero?" She whispered, her voice detached, horrified.  
  
"What happened!?" Heero said fiercely. She looked at him and the utter emptiness in her eyes made his insides hurt.  
  
"You killed her family. The little girl that gave you the flower. She was all alone! He was in love with her. He.he *killed* her. He.killed *himself*."  
  
For once in her life, words failed to describe the feelings gripping her. Heero ached even more now that she had spoken. He remembered that little girl. He remembered how broken and guilty he had felt. How broken and guilty he *still* felt.  
  
He glanced down at Aloys's peaceful face. This should have never happened. He didn't know exactly what had occurred in this room but now he could guess. What she had seen. God. He turned her head toward him gently.  
  
"Relena...I'm sorry." he breathed.  
  
She buried her head in his shoulder and started to sob. He put his arms around her and they cried, surrounded by the blood of the innocent. Healing would be hard, but not impossible. They would learn from other's mistakes and grow. Their tears flowed down their cheeks and splashed on their hands, washing away the blood that had stained them. Oh yes, they would heal.  
  
*******  
  
Relena stood at the edge of the two fresh graves. One for Aloys, one for Conner. She looked at the fine cursive on each stone.  
  
"Your transgressions have been forgiven, your pain healed, the lessons you taught us remembered. Never shall we forget you." Relena sighed.  
  
They were happy where ever they were now. She was glad. She would miss Conner, but she knew that letting go, just like holding on, was a part of life.  
  
She looked over at the person standing next to her. The wind rustled the unruly brown strands of his hair. He glanced at her.  
  
"Still gonna wait for me?" He asked, his eyes never once leaving the headstones.  
  
"As long as it takes." She said, grinning, despite the tears that clogged her throat.  
  
A sort of tiny lift of the corners of his mouth happened, and then he walked away, hands shoved in his pockets. Relena turned back to the graves and laid her white rose in between them.  
  
"Good bye" She said softly. And then she smiled and walked to her car.  
  
****** 


	13. all that existed was Heero’s arms around...

AN: Last chapter folks. Thank you all for your kind reviews and your patience, and most of all, thank you for reading. Please enjoy! ^_^  
  
Chp.13  
  
Dec. 23rd AC 198  
  
Relena sighed contentedly as she switched off the vidphone. Christmas "Par- tay", as Duo had put it at his house, tomorrow.  
  
Relena felt a true, genuine smile touch her lips as she thought of her friends. Trowa, Quatre, Duo, Catherine, Iria, Hilde, Sally...all these people she had come to know in the course of her years and become even closer with at the climax of the war.  
  
And Heero. Still waiting, she thought with a little sigh. Perhaps she would see him at the party. He had been invited. But, in the words of Duo himself;  
  
*******  
  
"Who knows if he'll come." Duo sighed, referring to Wufei.  
  
Heero nodded as Duo finished naming the people he invited to his Christmas party. It was also where Duo was going to announce his upcoming wedding. Naturally, he wanted everyone to be there.  
  
"Oh yeah! " Duo said boinking himself on the head. "I also invited Relena!"  
  
Heero, who had been taking a drink, suddenly started coughing and sputtering. Duo's inner mischievous grin widened considerably at Heero's reaction. His face, of course, mirrored that of unknowing innocence and concern.  
  
"Why, Heero, are you ok?" Duo said his brows drawing together, although his primary thought was 'Damn I'm good.'  
  
Heero could have kicked himself for showing such an obvious outside reaction to the mere mention of Relena's name, but to be honest, he really hadn't been expecting it. Panic began to overtake his senses. He didn't think he was ready to see her again.  
  
During the time he was away from Relena, he was trying to learn to be someone who let their emotions shine through, to be more sensitive and open, so he wouldn't fail her. Unfortunately he *was* failing. Miserably. And when he decided to pursue his relationship with Relena, he wanted it to be perfect. So he did the only thing he could, although it made him ashamed to do so.  
  
"I'm afraid I can't come to the party Duo" Heero said after clearing his throat.  
  
A genuine look of disappointment overtook Duo's features. He quickly wiped it away though. After all, he knew that by inviting Relena he risked this kind of response from Heero. Perhaps he had overestimated how much their romance had developed. Or how soft Heero had gotten. He put his grin back on. Heero would probably be there in one way or another. Secretiveness was his nature.  
  
"Well, we'll miss ya at the party but don't sweat it. But if you miss my wedding, I'll kill you."  
  
"Well," Heero said with a smirk " I wonder who *you* sound like."  
  
A deep chuckle was Duo's response. Heero was relieved. He was also willing to bet his famed spandex shorts that Duo knew, no matter what he said, he would be at that party.  
  
'The funny thing is, he's right.' Heero mused before resuming his male bantering with his best friend. 'Best friend.how nice.'  
  
*****  
  
The Foreign Minister was in blind panic- She was going to be.LATE! Trying to fasten her little silver watch and slip on her heels at the same time she opened her door to leave, entirely unprepared for the surprise she found there. She froze as she stared at the face of the person at the front door. His fist was poised in the air, stopped before it could knock on the door.  
  
"Millardo" Relena breathed.  
  
He looked at her for a moment, marking the changes her face had undertaken during the years.  
  
"I'm home" he smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkling the exact way hers did.  
  
Tears began to well up as she fell into his easy embrace.  
  
"I thought you were gone for good! You disappeared the first time, and then you left after the Mariemaia incident! I just...I thought you didn't want a little sister anymore!" she cried.  
  
"I just had to get some things settled, that's all." He assured her gently.  
  
"I just can't believe you're here...it's been so long."  
  
It was then that Relena chose to look at her watch. "Eep! And it's going to be longer! I am so late!" She jerked her gaze back to her brother. "Wanna come? It's a Christmas party. All the Gundam team will be there. I'm sure they won't mind if you tag along, Millardo."  
  
Zechs smiled at the sound of his old name. He had always kept his fighting name, but Relena still called him by the name she did so many years ago. He yawned, his long trip weighing heavily on him. "I think I'll pass."  
  
Relena fixed him with a stern look. "Then you stay here. I have lots of food and an extra room. And when I get back you're going to explain to me why you felt it was okay to disappear for two years without so much as a "See you soon"! But now I really must be going."  
  
She gave her brother a quick peck on the cheek, something that she had always wanted to do, but her life never had room for. She made to leave, but stopped suddenly, lingering. "It's so good to see you."  
  
Zechs knew she was afraid that he would leave again.  
  
"Don't worry Relena. I'll be here when you get back."  
  
Relena just gave him this ghost of a smile and she was off like a flash down the hall. As Zechs entered the apartment he fiddled with his wedding band. Relena had grown up so well without him. She had matured wonderfully and had spirit and strength that no other could rival. And now she could stand on her own two feet without an older brother as a crutch. Mission Accomplished.  
  
***** Relena rang the doorbell and stepped back. Nothing could spoil tonight. Her brother's return had assured that. Duo opened the door, the biggest grin Relena had ever witnessed plastered on his face.  
  
"Hey, hot stuff!" He greeted her good naturedly, "Come on in and join the party!"  
  
Relena smiled and walked in . "Relena!" She heard someone squeal, a blue blur attached itself into her left arm.  
  
"Hilde! How's it going! I haven't seen you in weeks!"  
  
"I know!" Hilde exclaimed, looping her arm through Relena's as she led her into the main room.  
  
There Relena saw all the familiar faces. all except for Heero's. She sighed. Oh well. Life was never perfect. She smiled slightly as she observed the stern Chinese man standing stiffly next to Sally. So the famed Wufei had actually shown.  
  
"I was surprised too" Quatre said coming behind her.  
  
Relena turned to him a bright smile in place. Quatre stood next to her quietly, keeping her company in the room full of people. "Don't worry Relena, he'll come back to you." he said gently, a warm smile spreading across his face.  
  
"I know. The only thing I'm worried about is if it will be too late." The comment lingered in the air, unpleasant but true.  
  
Relena immediately regretted her serious response. "I mean, I only have so many years before menopause!" She joked trying to neutralize her comment.  
  
Lucky for her it worked. Or perhaps Quatre was just playing along. He took her by the elbow and steered her toward Trowa and Catherine.  
  
"Come on, Relena. If there's one thing you haven't learned yet with all your diplomatic training, it's how to mingle." Relena allowed herself a rich full laugh that seemed to cleanse her of her wariness at Heero's absence. She had faith in him. He would only make her wait as long as he had to.  
  
*******  
  
Heero observed the party through the huge windows. He was outside, in Duo's garden, hiding away in the gazebo like the idiot he was. This was his best solution between the two possibilities he was caught between- missing the announcement of the wedding, and getting Relena's hopes up. Somehow, this had seemed to be the middle ground. How it made sense before, he'd never guess, but he was feeling pretty stupid now that he was putting that plan in action.  
  
He watched his companions laugh and joke through the frosty windows. He didn't feel the cold, something his training allowed him to do. But despite this fact, he shivered, the contrast of the warm bright window to the inky night making him feel chilly. Ah well, he still had the stars to keep him company.  
  
*****  
  
Relena gently fanned herself, the heat in the room making her feel stuffy.  
  
"Duo." she called to her host, across the room.  
  
"Yeah?" He answered her.  
  
"I'm gonna step outside for a minute and get some air!"  
  
"Sure thing!" Duo said cheerily "The door's unlocked!"  
  
Relena opened the door softly and stepped out onto the little stone path. She rubbed her arms vigorously as goose bumps pebbled her arms. Despite the temperature, she walked on, getting a much-needed breather from the festivities.  
  
She followed the path until it reached a neat gazebo. She stepped inside and immediately knew there was another presence. She felt a small tingle of fear. "Who's there?" She called out uneasily.  
  
'Dammit,' Heero thought, 'if only I hadn't been so engrossed in my thoughts I'd have heard her coming. And now she's scared. Great Yuy, another fine mess you've made. Now you're forced to reveal yourself.'  
  
"Relena." He stated in monotone, his breath making a cloud in the night air.  
  
"Heero? Is that you!? What are you doing here instead of inside!?" She asked, worry evident in her voice.  
  
Heero didn't answer, merely watched her. Relena sighed and took a seat next to him. He was being solitary, she knew.  
  
"Pretty sky." She observed and received a grunt of agreement. It was then she heard the song. Duo's oldies drifted over the chilled silence, reaching the pair in the gazebo. Relena didn't recognize the tune so she could bet it was one of his classics. The guitar was acoustic and the singer was soft and sad. Her heart tugged at the emotion of the song.  
  
"Wanna dance, Heero?" She whispered gently.  
  
She was surprised when he took her hand in his and gave it a little tug to pull her up with him. He put his arms around her waist and she wrapped hers loosely around his neck as they danced quietly in Duo's yard. She closed her eyes as the strains of melody crested and dipped, pulling her into a world of her own, where all that existed was Heero's arms around her, the feel of his warmth surrounding her.  
  
It was then she heard him speak. It was barely a whisper, hardly even there. But the words screamed at her.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Heero heard himself whisper his hidden sentiment. Damn...how had he let that one slip? And then it got worse, because he kept on talking. "I don't deserve you. You should have someone that can love you better than I can. But it doesn't change the fact, that I am.*completely* in love with you."  
  
He kept dancing, a wonder to him, because his mind was frozen. He had just poured his heart out to her. What would she say?  
  
"Heero...."She said shakily, tears filling her eyes, hidden from his view by his chest. "I don't want anyone else, because. I love you, too."  
  
It was then that he stopped. He could not have heard her right. Joy sung through his veins, making him lightheaded. What had he done to deserve this? For this wonderful human being to reciprocate his feelings...it was more than he could hope.  
  
He tipped her face up to look at him. Her eyes were shining with tears, telling him the secrets of her heart. He wiped a few crystalline drops away, feeling very much like he had the first time he had seen her.  
  
Beautiful had been the only thing he could think then. Now, that, and a thousand other adjectives that described the wonder in front of him ran through his head. Before he knew what he was doing he had bent down slightly to brush her lips with his own. Tiny prickles of cold hit his skin the minute their mouths touched. It was snowing. Like it had been that time he visited her at her house. The little flurries of white rained down from the heavens, tickling their bare skin. Heero tightened his hold in her before hauling her closer to him. It was then the door opened.  
  
"So this is where you were, Heero! Quit making out with Relena here and come in and join the party!" Duo called a cheeky grin on his already happy face.  
  
"I'll kill you, Maxwell." Heero growled as Relena jumped away, blushing bright red, looking about as guilty as a kid that had been caught with their hand in the cookie jar.  
  
"Yeah, yeah" Duo said unconcerned, waving his hand about "Now will you get in here and join the party!? *Before* you die of cold."  
  
Relena glanced at Heero, a smile of affection gracing her features. There were little snowflakes caught in her hair and her cheeks and lips were rosy with his kisses and the cold, painting a picture he wasn't soon going to forget.  
  
"Shall we Heero?"  
  
Heero sent one last glare at Duo before turning to Relena and nodding. As they walked up the path he noticed Relena gazing at him.  
  
"What?" He asked, his voice monotone, but a bit unnerved. She shook her head almost imperceptibly and sighed.  
  
"Nothing...just thinking about what wonderful fights we're going to have." She said with an almost dreamy quality. Heero merely raised his eyebrow.  
  
"It will keep the relationship interesting." She elaborated.  
  
Heero smiled the tiniest bit and nodded. She was right about that. They'd have spectacular fights.  
  
"Wait til my brother hears about this." She said offhandedly.  
  
Heero grimaced. So much for the in-laws. She opened the door and turned to him, tilting her head a bit. "Shall we?" She repeated once again.  
  
He smiled then. A real, warm, genuine smile. Anything for her. They would tease, make love, laugh, dance, argue, cook, read, talk and a million other things, for the rest of their lives. Because he loved her and she loved him. And, together, they would live.  
  
"We shall." He said before giving her his arm and entering the laughing midst of people.  
  
-Fin- ****  
  
Thank you so much to Lady Saffir, whose kind e-mails were what kept me writing this series when it was first coming along, and to Figgy who not only hosted it, but had nothing but nice things to say about it. And thank you to *you*, for reading my little story. As my first romance, it has always been close to my heart, no matter how bad it is LOL, and I'm glad I could share it. Hopefully you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. 


	14. What is the meaning of this? Not only am...

AN: Originally written as a release from all the drama going on in Wait For Me, this is a omake of sorts, where the characters confront me and each other about all the havoc being wreaked in their lives. Have fun!  
  
Complete and Utter Nonsense  
  
*We see Lauren sitting in her little working corner of her room consulting the current resident muse of comedy (she gets a new one every few months.pity), Thaliah!*  
  
Thaliah: Come on Lauren! You know you want to use my suggestions!  
  
Lauren: Thaliah I have told you this is a DRAMATIC fic and no I will definitely NOT have Heero charge to Relena's rescue dressed in drag. Good lord!  
  
*At this moment a very annoyed Millardo/Zechs storms through the study door with a copy of "Wait For Me" clenched in his fist.*  
  
Lauren: *smiles brightly* Hello Zechs, what brings you to the study of the almighty and slightly insane?  
  
Zechs: What is the meaning of this! Not only am I portrayed as a negligent older brother I don't even have a part!!  
  
Lauren: Don't worry Snow owl man...I mean Zechs. You get a part eventually!  
  
Zechs: Well.....I guess...but what is all this about Heero Yuy kissing my sister!! This is unacceptable!! When I get my hands on that pathetic excuse of a man I'll make him wish...  
  
*Heero mysteriously appears from inside Lauren's desk drawer.*  
  
Lauren: Great Nortons Ghost! I wasn't aware he could do that!  
  
Heero: Fight me Zechs! Right here, right now! And then I can finally kill you!!  
  
Lauren: Awww.... look Zechs, Heero likes you!  
  
*Zechs however does not notice this. He is looking in the mirror and taking his mask on and off*  
  
Zechs: Zechs! Millardo! Zechs! Millardo! Zechs! Hee hee this is fun!  
  
Heero: Did he just say "hee hee"?  
  
Lauren: The horrors I have witnessed today.  
  
*There is a pounding at the door. Surprise, surprise it's Wufei!*  
  
Wufei: Woman! I have a few issues I would like to clarify!  
  
Lauren: You and the rest of the cast of Wait For Me. Alright, lay it on me, 'Fei.  
  
*Heero and Zechs are now engaged in a Light Saber battle in background*  
  
Wufei: First off I do not laugh at the weak attempts at joking made by that IDIOT, Maxwell! And secondly, how dare you let those fiends capture my woman! She ,of course, is too strong to succumb to a attack made by those WEAKLINGS!  
  
Lauren: Well ... Uhm.that is.  
  
*Stops in mid-sentence when Duo jumps out of the same desk drawer as Heero*  
  
Lauren: I'm starting to either doubt my sanity or organizational skills.  
  
Thalia: Normally I'd say doubt the sanity first, but in this case, I'd go for the latter.  
  
Duo: Hey Lady, when am I gonna get around to marrying Hilde! I mean come on now I can't remain a bachelor for life! And by the way Wufei's lying , when we were in that OZ prison he made me tell him so many jokes that my throat was sore.  
  
*Duo turns to Thaliah, while Wufei sits there and sputters*  
  
Duo: Do I know you? You seem very familiar!  
  
Thaliah: I believe we've been acquainted once or twice.  
  
Lauren: *blinks*  
  
*Suddenly everyone's attention is drawn as a noise that can only be described as the sound a dying moose makes is torn from Heero's throat*  
  
Heero: Eat saber, you Fabio wanna-be!  
  
Zechs: At least I have the decency to brush my hair you nappy sadist!  
  
*Each run at each other full speed sabers poised for a killing blow*  
  
Lauren: *thinking to self* Did I leave the oven on?  
  
*Just when it looks like Lauren was going to lose the main character and slightly there character of her fic, Relena pops up from under the cushion of Lauren's handy dandy stuck in the fic only for the purpose of having characters jump out of it *takes deep breath* sofa*  
  
Relena: Everyone stop fighting! We cannot attain peace through war!  
  
*Dorothy pops out the cushion next to the one Relena appeared from*  
  
Dorothy: Actually we can. You said so yourself in Endless Waltz.  
  
Relena: Well yes, that's true, but for the sake of my brothers life and Heero's I'll keep insisting that we can't and hopefully they'll believe me and stop fighting.  
  
Dorothy: Fair enough.  
  
*Suddenly Noin throws open Lauren's door and runs up to Heero and slugs him one in the face*  
  
Noin: Don't touch my Zechs.  
  
Relena: I'm sorry Noin but I'm afraid I'll have to kill you.  
  
Noin: That's fine by me.  
  
*Relena and Noin engage in a saber battle much like Heero and Zechs.*  
  
Zechs: Oh dear! The one I love and my own flesh and blood are fighting! I don't know what to do for I don't want either to die!  
  
Relena: Now you have a taste of what I have to put up with every time you and Heero start up.  
  
Zechs: But that's different. It's just mine and Heero's way of bonding  
  
Heero; *conscious but with a black eye* Perhaps he should have told me this sooner.  
  
Relena: *ducking blow from Noin* Yeah whatever.  
  
Lauren: *has received an invitation* The all honorable Trieze has invited you to attend his Hot Tub Extravaganza! Hmm.think he's trying to bribe his way into a mention in Wait For Me? Ah, whatever, It's a hot tub! Count me in!! What do you say Dorothy?  
  
Dorothy: As much as I love battles I think I'll have to agree with you on this one.  
  
Duo: Hey I wanna go!  
  
Lauren: Sure thing! What about you Wufei?  
  
Wufei: I hate Treize! But he has a hot tub. But I hate him. But he has a hot tub. Perhaps I shall put our differences aside and join you.  
  
Lauren: And you Thaliah? Come I know I've been giving you a break right now, but you better take the chance while you still have it! I mean once I'm done with Wait For Me you're back to work!  
  
Thaliah: Duo's going eh? Well count me in!  
  
Duo: Sorry there hot stuff but I'm an engaged man.  
  
Thaliah: *pouts* Oh well I'll just go for Trieze!  
  
Lauren : Alright everyone off to the Hot Tub Extravaganza!  
  
*They all leave while Relena and Noin and Zechs and Heero still battle*  
  
-Fin-.........or is it??  
  
Yes.yes it is.  
  
I'd like to give credit of this fic to Ms. Otaku aka Midii Une for her "Great Romance Debate" which was the true inspiration for this ....whatever it is. For those of you who would like to read Ms. Otaku's wonderfully nutty fic you can find it on Gudam Uncut, here's the URL  
  
.  
  
She was the true inspiration, along with Space Ghost: Coast to Coast for the Hot Tub Extravaganza. 


End file.
